Kathryn Peterson
Doctor Kathryn Peterson was a Counselor for the Ida Expedition. Physical Description *Height: 5' *Weight: 160 lbs *Eye Color: Emerald *Hair Color: Brunette *Hair Style: Short, Shoulder Length *ATA Gene Status: Negative *WTA Gene Status: Positive *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Robert Louis Stevenson Middle School **Los Angeles High School *'Post Secondary Education:' **Psychiatrist & Psychologist - California State University Los Angeles Family *Father: Jeffrey Peterson *Mother: Rachel Peterson *Brother: James Peterson *Brother: Benjamin Peterson *Brother: First Lieutenant Henry Peterson, USAF **Commanding Officer, Ida Expediion Team 2 (IE-2) *Pet: Jynx (California Spangled Cat) Career History *California State University Los Angeles - Counselor Phd - Psychiatrist And Psychologist **9/6/2018 - 6/10/2023 *Southern California Counseling Center **6/11/2023 - 12/22/2025 *Leave of Absence **12/22/2025 - 1/27/2026 *Ida Expedition - Counselor **1/28/2026 - 4/8/2026 Effective Dates of Promotion * - GS-10: 6/10/2023 * - GS-11: 12/18/2024 Background Kathryn Ann Peterson, born on May 6th, to the parents of Jeffrey and Rachel Peterson. She has two older brothers, James being three years older than her, and Benjamin two years, while she had one younger brother, Henry by three years. For a while, when her older brothers became ten and eight, they started to pick on her, tease her, the normal stuff older brothers do to little sisters, and of course she hated it like any other would at their older brothers. And then when Henry became to the age of pretending to be Superman, burning her dolls with candles, pretending to have used his laser beams, she began to resent and hate her brothers strongly, despite her parents telling her that it was an age everyone goes through and they'll change. Kathryn didn't believe that until several years later, when her brother Henry started to go through Middle School, he suddenly did exactly what her parents told her when she was younger. He changed, and became much nicer to her and soon began to rely on him more when ever James and Benjamin picked on her even more. Well, her parents were right and wrong, Henry did change, but not James and Benjamin, least not until High School came around, when they became more 'mature', so she thinks anyways. They may had stopped picking on her, into more of teasing, and friendly joking, they still acted like ten year olds. During her years at both Middle and High School, Kathryn started to be more open minded towards a lot of things, listening in on her friends and figuring out what to say to help them. Especially during High School, where she often visited the School Counselor for some private lessons, while becoming one of the High School News Anchors. Yup, some High Schools do that kind of thing, and hers did just that, so she had an opportunity to become a Anchor and she achieved the job easily. Of course, she wouldn't believe because most of the boys liked her looks, but because the teacher in charge believed she had what they needed, a people person, who can talk in front of a crowd or in front of a camera without hesitation or choking. Kathryn easily broadcast news all across the school throughout her entire Junior and Senior year with ease and became one of the top students with top grades in every class. Now, as she went through college, she soon learned that her brother Henry wanted to join the United States Air Force. Both her father and her mother had encouraged James, Benjamin and even herself to go to College for a career job. And when they learned that Henry wanted a career in the Air Force, well it wasn't exactly what their father wanted, but her and her mother supported Henry all the way. That was at least until, while she was going to the University for a Phd in Counseling, until she learned that her brother's plane had been shot down, and haven't received news on him until after January 10th, when he was rescued and brought home. Kathryn used every technique she learned to try and help Henry, she even attended at some of his counseling sessions, which seemed to help get him talk more about what happened at the Iranian P.O.W. Camp. But when she learned that Henry wanted to return to the service, he not only surprised her but so did the counselor he had been seeing, saying that doing something he knows best at could help him recover more quickly. But Kathryn was worried that it would destroy what was left of him, and tried to talk him out of him, but failed without even a second thought from him. Thus, she gave up and did what she had done before, supported him. To when she graduated from the University, she was immediately accepted to one of the most famous counseling facilities in Los Angeles, and served most of her career life there until she took a short leave of absence, more of a vacation to relax her mind from all the stories and hardships she has heard from many clients. But now, when she learned of a job opening for a certain expedition, she began to wonder what kind of stress and hardships these people, civilians and military, would have to endure for being far, far away from home. So, without even thinking or realizing that her brother Henry was in the expedition, Kathryn signed up to be the Counselor of the Ida Expedition. Of course, once she did find out that Henry was part of the expedition, she knew there would be trouble, but at least she felt that she has a better opportunity to help her brother. Kathryn later died from injuries sustained from her brother attacking her, shortly before he committed suicide. Personality Kathryn is a very friendly, kind person. Her goals are simple, give a smile, a hand shake or a hug and become friends with everyone. The more friends, the less enemies, and the easier her job will be. She is a very sane person, understanding and quiet, thus making herself a wonderful listener. She could sit for hours without a single complaint, while listening to one of her clients go on and on and on about their life and troubles they've had. Qualifications & Skills *All the Skills of a Psychiatrist and a Psychologist *Excellent Listener *Open Minded *Basic Weapons Training (Sidearms & Submachine Guns, all for Self Defense; Submachine Guns not until joining the Ida Expedition) Category:IE Personnel Category:Civilians Category:Medical Personnel Category:Banned Player Character